Moments
by Tamara Akatsutsumi
Summary: KUBAN "Momentos que yo nunca olvidaré antes de que me dejes." (Basada en la canción "Moments" de One Direction.)


**Disclaimer:** La canción "Moments" no me pertenece, es de One Direction así como la adaptación al español y los personajes de "Las leyendas" y "Kubo y la busqueda samurai"

* * *

" _ **Apaga la luz, cierra la puerta. No quiero que te vayas, quiero tenerte cerca."**_

El castaño suspiró mientras veía una foto de Kubo y de él. Era un lindo recuerdo, ese día estaban en el zoológico y el nipón decidió tomar una selfie cuando el mexicano estaba distraído probándose una gorra con diseño de jirafa.

Recordaba esa salida al derecho y al revés. Desde el primer minuto hasta el último.

" _ **Quiero estar a tu lado, no puedo ocultarlo, sabes que lo intente."**_

¿Cómo iba a olvidar _ese_ día?

Cuando por fin se había animado a confesarle al menor sus sentimientos y cuando se había sentido tan feliz de ser correspondido.

En su memoria está el haber llegado a casa e ir directamente hacia su hermano para contarle el motivo de su felicidad.

"— Vaya, pero si ya se habían tardado." Fue lo que le contestó Nando. Y, a decir verdad, no solo él, sino también sus amigos.

" _ **No es tan fácil ver que el tiempo huye de mis manos, sé que tiemblo si toco tu piel y una lagrima comienza caer."**_

Su mirada color chocolate se desvió de la foto a un lugar en la habitación.

Exactamente al pequeño balcón que _les gustaba compartir._ En donde Kubo contaba sus cuentos y Leo sus leyendas. En donde el menor tocaba su shamisen y el mayor lo escuchaba con atención.

Ese era el lugar con más magia en toda la casa.

" _ **Si tan solo pudiera ser alguien más, si hoy pudiera regresar."**_

Bebió un poco de su té verde.

Le gustaba relajarse y recordar buenos momentos mientras veía todo a su alrededor.

Las múltiples fotografías de su pareja y de él en la sala siempre le llenaban de alegría

Dicen que uno siempre vuelve a los sitios en donde fue feliz, y cada fotografía con los diferentes lugares que visitaron eran como regresar en el tiempo. Lo hacían sentir lleno de vida y en paz.

" _ **Siempre estaré. Vida. Tu voz. Mi razón de ser. Mi amor eres lo que siempre soñé.**_ _ **Momentos que yo nunca olvidaré antes de que me dejes**_ _ **."**_

Decidió pasearse por la casa; le gustaba hacerlo porque se distraía y no se aburría.

A Kubo y a él en sus tiempos de ocio les gustaba inventarle historias a cualquier objeto que se encontraban.

Sonrió al ver una mancha en la alfombra, pues recordaba que el pequeño nipón le había contado un gran relato que por poco le cree, de no ser porque al final le soltó "y así es como inventas una excusa para no decir que se te cayó el café"

" _ **Con la llave tú quisiste cerrar la puerta del recuerdo. No quieres verme más, pero sin ti no vivo, nublado esta mi juicio, en tu luz brillará."**_

Sin darse cuenta se fue a estrellar con la puerta de la cocina, esa que tenía roto el picaporte, producto de una pelea.

Comenzaron a discutir por un asunto que ahora ni siquiera recordaba, él azotó la puerta y el picaporte había salido volando. Kubo no pudo sostener más aquella discusión porque la escena había sido tan graciosa que su enojo pasó a risas, contagiando al mexicano.

Le gustaba el hecho de que el nipón se riera por todo.

" _ **Indecisa tu voz está intentando gritar, pero no es fácil volver a creer y una lagrima comienza caer."**_

Risas, llantos y momentos íntimos era todo lo que en esa casa albergaba.

Incluso peleas, unas más cortas que otras, como la del picaporte o como cuando se gritaron cosas horribles por un malentendido.

Valentina, una vieja amiga del mexicano, había llegado ese día de visita y a Kubo no le había dado buena espina. Muchísimo menos al saber que fue interés amoroso de su novio.

Al final terminaron por solucionar las cosas… Luego de varios días de haberse dado un espacio.

" _ **Si tan solo pudiera ser alguien más, si hoy pudiera regresar."**_

La casa era muy grande para un solo chico y muy pequeña para tantos recuerdos.

Si tan solo tuviera el valor de volver con su familia, a esa pequeña casa en donde vivía con su abuelita y con su hermano… Pero no podía, no después de tantas cosas que en su casa habían pasado.

" _ **Hoy puedo recordar. Veo el tiempo pasar. A la calle salir, disfrutar de vivir."**_

Llegó al cuarto que _compartían._

El lado de Kubo siempre fue más ordenado que el suyo, y las diferencias eran muy notables.

Pero en esta ocasión todo se veía gris.

Tenía varias semanas que el color se había ido llevándose con el la tranquilidad y la paz de quienes alguna vez durmieron ahí.

" _ **Muy cerca de la orilla empezar a bailar, mucha ropa en tu cama tirada al final."**_

Frío, solitario, gris.

Si tan solo hubiesen escuchado de lo peligrosas que eran algunas calles de la ciudad a tan altas horas de la noche…

Si tan solo una parte de él dejara ir todo para poder seguir con su vida…

" _ **Y para terminar solo quedó bromear**_ _**."**_

Y en los últimos días se había estado cuestionando algo…

 _¿Por qué si podía ver fantasmas a él no lo podía ver?_


End file.
